I'm Sorry
by XxTriniSakura125xX
Summary: Sasuke finally returns after 3 years, only to find Sakura is... My first Songfic. SasuxSaku. Enjoy!


**This is my first song fic! **

**Story: Sasuke is back, only to find Sakura has died.*gasp* **

**Bold: Emphasise on words **

_Italics: Song Lyrics_

Underline: Questions that he can't ask her.

**_All Three: Things he said OUTLOUD at her grave._**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything :)**

**

* * *

****I'm Sorry**

_I know I wasn't there  
when you needed me the most_

I heard your parents passed on two years after I left. I knew you needed a shoulder to cry on. I knew you needed my help. I know that I should of came back to help you. I know I wasn't there to help you when you needed me the most, and for that **I'm sorry**.

_I know I didn't care  
and was afraid to get so close_

I know when I was younger, I rejected your feelings. I know when I was younger, I was mean to you. I know that when I was younger, I broke your heart piece by piece. I know I didn't care then, because I was afraid to get so close to you, since you were my weakness and for that **I'm sorry**.

_Tonight it's getting hard to fall asleep  
cause it's becoming clear that I broke all into pieces_

I toss and turn in my bed, thinking of all the things I said. The images keep running in my mind of you. It is impossible to fall asleep without you near me. The memories keep running around in my head, taunting me. It is too hard to fall asleep, since it's becoming clear that I shattered your fragile heart into millions and billions of pieces, and for that **I'm sorry**.

_And I can not reverse it  
so I've got one more thing to say_

I wish I could turn back time. I wish I could have changed the things I said to you. I wish I could take away all your bad memories. I wish I was there to help you when you needed me. I wish I was there for you, but now I know I can't reverse the things I've done. But there is one more thing I would like to say, **I'm sorry**.

_I'm sorry for your pain  
I'm sorry for your tears  
for all the little things I didn't know  
I'm sorry for the words I didn't say_

**I'm sorry** I caused you so much pain. **I'm sorry** for all the tears you cried for me. **I'm sorry** for all the little things I did to you. **I'm sorry** for the words I never told you.

_But what I still do  
I'm still loving you_

For all the things I am sorry for, there is one thing I still want to say.

_**I'm still in love with you. **_

_I know I let you wait  
__I've been away for far too long_

I know I left you on that cold hard bench. I know I left you for three years. I know I left you alone. I know you were hurt. I know I was gone for far too long. But I hoped that you would wait for me. And for that **I'm sorry**.

_But now I can relate  
to everything that I did wrong_

Now I know what I did wrong. I know what I said was wrong. I know my actions were wrong. I know how I treated you was wrong. But now I can relate to everything I did wrong to you. You forced me to relate, just as much as I forced you, and now **I'm sorry**.

_Stop breathing when I think_

_I'm losing you_

I remember for a few nights, each month, I could barely breathe without you. It was like a nightmare. I had dreams about losing you to someone else, and I could barely breathe. I would watch you in the arms of another, and stopped breathing for a few minutes at a time. Now I know how you feel every night when I'm now near, and for that **I'm sorry**.

_And there'll be no excuse so I'm on my knees  
so listen please_

I know I can not take away the pain. I know I can not take away the hurtful words I said. I know I can not change what I did to you. I know I can not make up any excuses for what I have done, so then I go on my knees in front of you, so will you listen to me? 

_Let me hold your hand once again_

I miss your warm gentle hands help me when I was sick. I miss your gentle touch as you cared for me. I miss your warm glow when you were happy. I miss holding you hands, so will you let me hold your hands once again?

_I'm__ sorry for your pain  
I'm sorry for your tears_

**I'm sorry** I shattered your heart. **I'm sorry** you wasted so many tears on me. **I'm sorry** of all the invisible scars I left on those pieces. **I'm sorry** that you cried every night for me. **I'm sorry** stomped on your heart when you confessed to me. **I'm sorry** I made you cry so much.

_For__ all the little things I didn't know  
I'm sorry for the words I didn't say_

**I'm sorry** for the things I didn't know, for the words I didn't say, for the words I kept inside, for the things I ignored that were in plain sight. **I'm sorry**.

_I'm__ sorry for the lies  
I'm sorry for the fights_

I'm sorry for all the lies that I said. I'm sorry for the fights we had. I'm sorry for saying the hurtful things I said, when they were the lies that were so cryptic that you would of never knew the truth behind them.

_For not showing my love a dozen times  
I'm sorry for the things that I've called mine_

I'm sorry for the lies I said, when they were suppose to be the love I had for you. I'm sorry for the words of hurt I spat out at you, instead of the words of caring love that I felt inside. I'm sorry for pushing you away; because I thought you were mine.

_But what I still do  
I'm still loving you_

There are only three words I have left to say, even if you can't hear me.

_**I love you.**_

_That's what I will always do_

* * *

**The End**

**Song: I'm Sorry by: Tommy Reeve**

**What you think?**

**Review PLEASE**


End file.
